New Beginnings
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Tori and the gang finally made it to New York and the search begins for her father. Strange things begin to happen though, and what she finds out isnt what she expected. Sequel to Notice Me.


**so yes um I am starting the sequel to Notice Me. I dont know if people will be reading this months from now but yeah here we go. I'm trying really hard to get the finale to Into The Inferno up so please please bare with me. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_**/Jade/**_

Jade sat at the edge of the bar of her favorite club stirring her drink as she watched the girl next to her get hit on by some poor sap. He'd been harassing her for the past twenty minutes now, and the blonde was visibly uncomfortable. Jade didn't even have to look over to see the girl giving her subtle little pleading looks for help.

Sighing, giving in, Jade stood up and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Yo, buddy. Can't you see she's not into you?" The blonde let out an audible sigh of relief that Jade was happy to have caused.

The man looks her up and down, grinning as he does. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" He asks drunkenly.

Jade wasn't even fazed. "Let's not get onto the subject of me, how about we talk about how you're creeping this chick out?" She asks.

He looks at the blonde girl, who looks away, staring into her drink. "She's just playing hard to get." he responds taking a step towards her. "But you look a hell of alot better than she does."

Jade never moved, and the creep took the chance to grab her waist. She laughed dryly. "I don't think you want to do that." She warned, her teeth in her tightly closed mouth growing into her wolf canines.

"Why not? You're a pretty young thing. And you're so beautiful." He reached up to push a strand of hair away from her face. Jade grabs a hold of his hand and twists it.

He winces in pain and she smirks. "Don't touch me." She growled, her voice growing deep as her eyes shone yellow. The man looked into her eyes and frightened wiggled himself free before running away into the crowd dancing on the dance floor.

She sits back down and downs the rest of her whiskey. The girl continued to stare at her so she turned in her direction. "May I help you?" She asks wryly.

"U-um, thanks for that." The girl stutters, Jade picking up a southern accent in her voice.

"No problem. I got a girlfriend that would do the same. Besides you look like you were terrified of him."

"I was. He's my father's friend. He's been trying to get with me for a while now." She responds, sipping on her drink.

Jade gives her a glance that would technically qualify as a glare if the lights had been on her face in that moment. "And you haven't told anyone?" she demands.

"Well, I would, but there's a problem." The girl responds.

"Oh?" Jade asks. She couldn't wait to hear this one.

"He knows I'm not human. And if I told anyone of his advances he would expose me to the world."

"You're not human?" Jade asks. "Then what are you?" She definitely looked human to her.

"I'm what you would call an angel."

"What's an angel doing on earth?" Jade asks, more to herself than the girl.

"It's a long story. But yeah I ended up here in New York." The girl shrugs and smiles but Jade's not smiling back though.

"Okay well I need to go but we can pick up on this later. What's your name?" Jade asks, getting up and shrugging on her leather jacket.

"Destiny." She responds holding out her hand for a shake.

Jade nods and shakes her hand before walking out the door. She puts on her helmet and starts her bike up before riding down the street.

* * *

Cat sits in the living room with a spell book in front of her, Jozzy on the couch and Jenna in the kitchen cooking with Tori. Beck was out doing some searching for his uncle and Tori's father, and should be back soon.

Cat picked up the book and read through a spell, before speaking it and repairing the tv remote. "Whoo." She said, wiping sweat from her brow. "That should do it. C'mon Joz I can't keep fixing it every time you and Jade break the remote." she directs towards the lycan who was sitting upside down reading a teen magazine.

She pushes her glasses up on her face before snorting, "It's not me, its her! She's the one making me watch all those scary movies!"

"Aren't you guys like, twins? Can't you feel when the other one is scared?" Cat responds, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"That's identical twins, sugarcube. Joz an' Jade are fraternal." Jenna chimes in as she chopped some onions.

"You're lucky she hasn't made you buy them for her." Tori adds also, sighing afterwards before throwing the onions Jenna just chopped into the wok on the stove.

The front door slammed open and a buzzed Jade walked in, throwing her helmet and jacket on the floor before sitting on the couch with so much force that it knocked Jozzy off.

"Hey!" She called to her sister.

Tori rolled her eyes. That was the third time this week Jade came home nearly drunk. She had no idea how she was able to ride her motorcycle home without getting into an accident either. "Jade, could you come here please?" She asks.

Jade looks up at her with annoyance before heaving a sigh and staggering into the kitchen. "What?"

"How much of the Jack have ya been throwin' back?" Jenna asks for Tori.

"Enough for me to see three of the both of you." Jade tells her.

"Jade! I told you not to drink and ride that thing! You could get hurt! Or worse, you could hurt someone else!" Tori scolds, throwing her apron on the counter.

"Don't worry babe, it's not like I don't know how to handle my liquor." Jade says, waving her off.

Tori wasn't amused. She folded her arms. "Alright. Since you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like one. No drinks for a week, and when Beck gets back you're going to deal with him." And with that, Tori shoved the lycan out the kitchen, who gladly reclaimed her seat back on the couch.

Cat laughed. "Jade, you need help."

"No, you need to get better friends." Jade said.

"One of those friends is your girlfriend." Cat responds amusedly.

"Exactly." Jade agrees.

"You don't make sense when you're drunk." Jozzy pipes, pushing her shoulder.

"No but I am heroic. I saved an angel tonight." Jade boasts.

"Really? An actual angel? Not just some good looking chick?" Jozzy asks interested.

Jade nods. "She was getting harassed by this asshole so I taught him a lesson." There was an audible sigh from Tori in the kitchen. "And then she told me her name was Destiny."

"Wait, Destiny? Did she tell you her last name?!" Cat asks.

"No, why?" Jade asks confused.

"Was she blonde?!" Cat asks, ignoring her.

"Yeah but-"

Cat grabs the magazine from Jozzy and shoves it in Jade's face, pointing to an article titled 'Why You Should Look Out For This Girl' with a picture of a blonde girl next to it. "Is this the girl that you saw tonight?!"

Jade squinted at the picture. "Yep. That's the one."

Cat face palmed. "Do you have any idea about who you just talked to?!"

"No?" Jade tells her, getting annoyed.

"That's, or that was, Destiny Angelo! The daughter of the most powerful man in this city!" Cat nearly yells.

Jade gulps. "Well shit."

* * *

**A/N: Well yeah here it is. The first chapter of the sequel. Dont ask me when the next chapter will be up. It will be up when it will. The next thing i will do is finish Into the inferno! I promise! Well hope you enjoyed this, im going to bed! Please review! Peace! :D**


End file.
